Wish In Time
by Katellia
Summary: What would happen if Kagome ended up in a new era where Inuyasha and all of the demons and minions she has fought and knew were children? Was there a Naraku then...Was he a child too and what is wrong with that dang well!


Title: Wish In Time

Chapter One: The Well's Glow

By: Katellia

A/N: This is a story based on Kagome and Inuyasha. What would happen if she was stuck in a whole different time when...INUYASHA WAS A CHILD? freaks out I'll need help with the next chapter so if you would like to help tell me in the review or email me, okay?

Kagome sat down near Inuyasha and sighed. They had traveled a long way to find Naraku, but every time they thought he was at their finger tips he seemed to get farther away.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome said in a moaning and tired voice. "Why don't we take a break for a while? I have to go home for a day or two to finish my homework and catch up on my studies anyway...What do you say, huh?" She questioned. Inuyasha sat up straight and perked his ears upward.

"Take a break! Now?" He replied in a way that seemed as if he were insulted. "Not now! We are so close. I can sniff him out anytime I wanted!" He said lifting his nose into the air and sniffing the space around them.

"If you could do that why haven't you done it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He was sitting beside the two daydreaming until he heard Inuyasha say something. It was as if he didn't even hear Kagome, but only Inuyasha. "If Naraku was so close we would have caught him by now. He would have been gone by now, but apparently all he his doing is fooling us into another one of his tricks! We are fools to eat right out of his hands." He finished and looked back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and looked back at Miroku.

"Yeah well we are going to have to play his game until we can find some other clues! We cannot just give up!" Inuyasha replied now standing firmly on the ground. Sango turned towards the two with the saddest expression on her face.

"Inuyasha has a point Miroku. We cannot give up. Kagome has to find the jewel shards, I have to find Kohaku, you have to get your hand fixed, and Inuyasha himself has a score to settle." She continued. "I know we are all tired and worn out from our adventures, but we'll need to keep moving. As for Kagome...if she needs to go home we'll have to do without her." She finished.

Kagome blinked.

"You mean move on without me?" She questioned. The group grew silent. It was the only thing they could do if she was in her time and they wanted to defeat Naraku quickly so they could all rest.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha hesitated. "But don't you worry Kagome, if things get rough I promise to come get you!" He quickly said.

Kagome nodded. She really didn't mind the fact that she would be left out of many adventures. It was just that what if something went wrong? She wouldn't be there to help them when they need her.

"You promise!" Kagome asked them. The crowd grew silent once more.

"Well...yeah." Inuyasha said duly. "I said I promised. No fingers crossed!" He said lifting his hands into the air. Sango and Miroku giggled a bit when he did that. Some how he always made a serious moment come to a bunch of laughs.

"All right then. I'll be at my house, okay?" Kagome said with a final wave goodbye. The others waved back as she ran off.

_I cannot believe this! _Kagome thought. _How could they actually want to leave me like that? Did I do something wrong? _She asked herself in her mind. _Oh well. More time for myself, school, and friends. Now I won't have to have Grandpa come u_p _with these weird illnesses. _She said to herself.

A smile appeared on her face. Now she could relax. Finally she could stay home, go on dates, finish her school classes, and just have more fun. She got to the well quickly and jumped in, but there was something weird about it. The blue glow that was usually there wasn't blue at all, but purple.

She shrugged and climbed out of the well. Her home, **The Higurashi Shrine** was set before her. She took in a deep breath and walked into the dojo. Her mother was washing dishes while her grandfather sat at the table reading the daily newspaper as usual.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome exclaimed after a few seconds. Her mother turned. She was a little happy to see her or maybe it was just a surprise.

"Kagome!" She replied cheerfully. "I thought you were supposed to be with Inuyasha? You know the one with the cute ears?" She asked sweetly. Her mother was always sweet to her at least, but when you get on her bad side she could get meaner than Inuyasha and his brother.

(A/N: Maybe not...I am just making this up as I go. Laughs)

"Well I needed a break and the others are out searching for the jewel shards without me." She replied. "Ah, now I can finally get into my warm bed." She said as she headed up the stairs to her room. Her brother Sota was sitting on the stair way waiting for her to come up.

"Hey sis! Long time no see, huh?" He said. It was the first time he had actually greeted her when she had come home too. "Where ya been on this time? Fighting people with Inuyasha?" He asked. He seemed very interested in hearing a story or two.

"Yeah." Kagome managed to yawn out. "We've been all around." She said plainly. "Nothing that interesting though." She finished and walked into her room. The whole room was just the way she had left it too. She smiled and flopped on the bed. For once in her life everything seemed perfect or close to it.

_Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea. _Kagome thought. She let out a small sigh and then a yawn. _It's getting late...I wonder where Inuyasha is now...and will he be all right? No time to worry about him now! I better get to sleep. I have school tomorrow. _She thought as she drifted to sleep.

Kagome's mother peeked in her room. She wanted to check on her daughter before going to sleep herself and maybe if she was still up to remind her of school and how she needed rest. Kagome's mother smiled. She was glad to have a daughter that did whatever she wanted to. It made it so much easier on her.

—The Next Morning —

The sun peered over the window sill as Kagome laid in bed. She was a bit too tired, but the alarm clock would sound any moment.

"DING, DING, DING!"

Yeah it was her alarm clock. She sighed and got out of bed, and walked over to the closet. Soon she swung open the doors and pulled out a school uniform.

_This will do. _She though cheerfully as she changed into it and sped down the stair way.

"Good morning!" She said happily and picked up a piece of toast her mother had made her. It was always on the table when she was leaving for school.

"Hey Kagome. Wanna walk to school with me?" Sota asked her with a smile. She nodded.

"Sure." She replied and walked out of the door with him.

"So...I was wondering..." Sota said with a slight hesitation. "Could you tell me a few things you and Inuyasha did in the past!" He questioned. Again the nine-year-old boy was much more interested than usual.

"Hm? No Sota...I can't let you tell your friends about this. The well would be a little bit crowded with too many people trying to get to the past you know?" She replied.

Sota sighed. He really wanted to see the Feudal era more than anything, but if he saw it or heard about it he would probably want his friends to come too. It wasn't long after that the two had to go their separate ways. Kagome walked into the school building and to her locker. There must have been tons of books and papers her friends put in there. It was probably all her makeup work. She sighed and put her text books into her bright yellow bookbag.

"Hey Kagome!" called a voice from behind her. Kagome turned quickly and sharply. It was Yuka, a friend of her's. She had a few more girls hanging around her. "You feeling better?" She asked.

Kagome thought for a moment before answering. _Haven't they figured out I was never sick yet! Geez...do I look sick? _She questioned herself in her head.

"Yeah. I feel great!" She replied cheerfully. One girl jumped for joy and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Oh good I thought we were going to loose you for sure this time!" She exclaimed. "Having cancer isn't very good is it?" She asked.

_Cancer? _Kagome thought. _I've never had cancer! It must be another lie that Grandpa made so I would get out of school again. _

"Yeah...Cancer is horrible." She responded. Yuka blinked.

"You know the weird thing?" She asked. "You have been sick this whole time and yet you don't look very sick at all. You never have." She finished. Kagome blushed and turned away.

_I wasn't sick! No, I wasn't! _She thought.

"Yeah I must have gotten that never-sick-look thing from my mother." She giggled. The other girls did too after a little while. After school Kagome dashed into the dojo.

"Good afternoon!" She said. "I think I am going to go see Inuyasha." She said with a smile. Her family wished her luck and she bolted out the door and down the well. Now instead of the glow being purple it was yellow.

_There is defiantly something going on here. _Kagome thought as she climbed the vines to the top.

"Wha! This isn't the Feudal era." She exclaimed. The trees were thinner and smaller, the forest was a bit thicker and there seemed to be no life there whatsoever. Kagome sat on the edge of the well and sighed.

_What now? _She asked herself in her head. _What will I do?_

A little boy soon ran up to her. He had white hair and dog ears. His kimono was red and he was pretty small and cute. He had a stick on his sash instead of a sword.

"Hello." Kagome said sweetly. "My name is Kagome." She said. The boy hesitated for a minute.

"Hi!" He exclaimed. "My name is Inuyasha!" He said cutely. Kagome froze in her tracks.

_Inuyasha! Oh no! Why is he a child?_

— TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? I'll continue shortly, okay?


End file.
